


Two Idiots

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: “SANSA GOT A LOVE LETTER”Day 10: Free choice





	Two Idiots

–

If there’s one thing for certain that Arya knows, is that Sansa would never be able to catch her. 

No matter how much she wants to. 

And also that it’s ridiculously funny to see her try anyway. 

Maybe that’s why she snatches the paper - a scented paper she later notes - that Sansa had been staring at with a dumb and stupid expression in their room. 

“GIVE IT BACK!!” She screams and for a moment, Arya is super surprised because Sansa is literally parkouring over the furniture in an attempt to get that paper back. She’s actually making it challenging! “Why” she huffs and skids sideways as Sansa launches herself forward and slips, “Is this so important? Is it a love letter or something?” 

“NO!” 

“Oh my god” 

“MOM!! ARYA!!” 

But Arya doesn’t care that she would probably be scold her for running around the house, not when she’s screaming at the top of her lungs “SANSA GOT A LOVE LETTER"  like a rallying call.

It doesn’t take long for Rickon and Bran to pop out of their rooms. ” I have never known how“ she begins and something flies at her head that she narrowly dodges. Rickon tries to hold Sansa but he fails and it’s only after Robb who miraculously comes back home just in time to grab Sansa that Arya stops to catch her breath. "Good timing” she tells him and sends a thumbs up to both him and Jon, who’s standing awkwardly by Robb’s side. 

Sansa screams incoherently in his arms. Robb ignores her. “Thanks. Also What’s going on?” 

“Sansa got a love letter” 

“MOM!” 

Mom stands at a corner and tries to hide a smile. 

“Here I go” she clears her throat dramatically. “It’s poetry.  Someone wrote you poetry.” Arya laughs. “What an idiot.” 

Besides Robb, Jon coughs loudly. 

Arya clears her throat as dramatically as she can and there’s hooting and laughing and Sansa slumps down on her knees, hiding her face that is as red as a tomato. She’s just about to recite the damn thing until her eyes land on Jon, who’s blushing perhaps even more so than Sansa. 

Wait. What?

She looks at the paper. ‘By J’ it says at the end and looks at Jon again who’s still flushed. 

No way. 


End file.
